


Alone with Stevie

by pombaloo



Series: Adventures with a 2 year old [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pombaloo/pseuds/pombaloo
Summary: AU – During their time in Schitt’s Creek, Moira finds herself pregnant, much to her and Johnny's surprise. The little tyke, Charlotte (Lottie for short) is now just over 2 years old. Moira let Johnny take the reins at the start, which he thrived with. Johnny was thrilled to have the chance to be involved in the formative years of at least one of his children.
Relationships: Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Stevie Budd & Johnny Rose
Series: Adventures with a 2 year old [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158263
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Alone with Stevie

Johnny and Lottie often woke up much before Moira did. So not to wake his sleeping beauty, Johnny would quietly take Lottie to the Motel Reception and they would have breakfast together. They normally timed it perfectly so that Stevie would arrive to start her shift just as they finished their breakfast. Lottie would then help Johnny or Stevie with their jobs until Moira arose and could care for her. 

The sunlight hit Johnny's face where the curtains were slightly open. He lay there listening to the soft tones of his daughter in her cot. Sitting up, he smiled at her playing. She had wrapped Blanky around Kitty and seemed to be telling Kitty to go to sleep. With no one her age to play with, she was good at entertaining herself.

‘Hi honey,’ Johnny whispered, going over to her cot. 

‘Hi Daddy,’ Lottie whispered back, she was used to their morning routine. She stood up and reached out for Johnny to pick her up, Kitty and Blanky in her hands. Johnny took her over to the chair where Moira had already laid out her clothes for the day, knowing that she would still be asleep when Lottie needed to get dressed. They worked together to get her changed. Johnny still had a lot to learn when it came to the art of dressing Lottie. He blamed the complexity of the garments that Moira insisted on her daughter wearing. There was no such thing as an unstylish Rose. 

Johnny let Lottie play quietly on the floor with her teddies, while he got himself dressed. It always took him a while to do his hair. Lottie’s hair was not an area that Johnny was yet prepared to attack. He haphazardly tied it up, knowing that it would do until Moira could tackle it, at least it was out of her face and she could see. 

Johnny picked Lottie up to leave and realised that Kitty and Blanky had come too. He persuaded his daughter that Kitty and Blanky wanted to stay behind, Moira had strict rules on toys being around food, but Lottie still tried to sneak them into meal times. They crept out of the room after Lottie whispered ‘Bye Mommy,’ to a sleeping Moira. 

Lottie jumped onto the Motel sofa immediately as Johnny let them in. She sat patiently while Johnny fixed up her juice and cereal. He had just placed their breakfast down on the table when the door opened and Stevie tentatively walked in. 

‘Good morning Stevie, this is a lovely surprise,’ Johnny greeted her enthusiastically. Lottie could not contain her excitement at seeing her favourite person. 

‘Hi Mr Rose, Hi Lottie. I was awake early so is it alright if I join you for breakfast?’ Stevie asked, unsure if her presence was wanted. 

‘My Stevie!’ Lottie cried as she jumped off the sofa to hug her.

‘Of course Stevie,’ Johnny grinned at her, ‘Can I get you some cereal? Lottie, go and sit down please.’ He changed his tone when talking to his daughter.

‘That would be nice Mr Rose, thank you,’ Stevie replied. Lottie released her from her grasp, making her able to put her bag behind the desk. 

‘Please sit down on the sofa, I'll get everything,’ Johnny beamed, knowing how happy his daughter was at her unexpected early arrival. Stevie sat down next to Lottie on the sofa and crossed her legs, smiling at her little friend. Lottie gave her a quick hug then tried to cross her legs too, but couldn’t quite do it.

They enjoyed their breakfast together, Lottie watching Stevie’s every move, before Moira finally emerged in minimal makeup. 

‘Hi sweetheart,’ Johnny leapt up to greet her. Lottie clambered over Stevie to get there first.

‘We are full of energy today,’ Moira remarked as she picked up the littlest Rose and kissed her husband. 

‘Breakfast Stevie!’ Lottie told her mother excitedly. 

‘You had breakfast with Stevie today? That explains why you are so excitable Little Miss Rose.’ Moira sat down next to Stevie with Lottie on her lap, while Johnny went to make Moira her tea. Moira smiled at Stevie, she was very grateful for how she more than tolerated her daughter’s love and affection towards her, even if it didn’t come naturally to her. Moira knew all too well what that was like.

Johnny brought his grateful wife her tea and tidied up their breakfast. Stevie took the opportunity of Lottie being distracted by her mother and went into the back room to start working. 

Moira untied Lottie’s hair and brushed it between sips of tea. She tied it back up, a lot neater than it was before. ‘There you go darling, much better. Daddy tries his best.’

‘Thank you Mommy,’ Lottie gave her mother a quick hug before running off to find Stevie. 

Johnny joined his wife on the sofa, thankful for a couple minutes of peace together.

‘I’m going to have a shower Mr Rose, would you like to join me?’ Moira smiled at her husband, hoping that he would not be able to resist her offer.

‘I would love to, Moira,’ he smiled back, ‘Let me check Stevie is alright looking after Lottie for a few minutes.’ 

He made his way into the back room, where he found Stevie and Lottie sorting out the Motel’s washing. 

Lottie was enjoying hiding in the clean sheets, throwing them up and crawling underneath them. 

‘Stevie are you alright with Lottie if I pop out for 10 minutes? Mrs Rose needs me.’

‘20 minutes at least John,’ Moira shouted from the other room.

‘Maybe 20 minutes if that would be alright? Where is Lottie?’ He frowned at the absence of his daughter.

Stevie smiled at his supposedly innocent request. ‘I think we will manage together while Mrs Rose needs you. Right, Lottie?’ Stevie looked over to the pile of sheets as Lottie emerged from them.

‘Hi Daddy,’ she beamed, happy that she had managed to hide momentarily from her father.

‘Be good for Stevie please. No mucking around in the sheets, they are meant to be clean for the guests.’

‘But I am clean,’ Lottie protested as she dove back in, causing Johnny to sigh.

‘We will be fine Mr Rose. Enjoy whatever it is Mrs Rose needs you for,’ she smirked.

‘Alright Stevie, I get it. Thank you for looking after. We’ll only be in our room if you need us.’ 

‘Oh don’t worry Mr Rose, I have no intention of disturbing you and Mrs Rose, no matter what happens.’ Stevie screwed up her face at thought as Johnny left.

Moira stood in the Motel Reception, radiant with expectation at her husband, she kept that smile for only one occasion.

‘I am all yours sweetheart,’ he beamed at her as he linked his hand in hers. 

‘What was Lottie doing?’ Moira enquired, she had only overheard some of their conversation.

‘Playing in the clean sheets,’ Johnny stated.

‘She’ll make them dirty,’ Moira objected.

‘That’s what I said.’ He loved how insync they were. 

They headed off back to their room. 

‘What you doing?’ Lottie questioned Stevie as she finished playing in the sheets. There were only so many times you could hide in them before needing new entertainment.

‘Your washing,’ Stevie replied, making a funny face that caused Lottie to giggle. 

‘What those?’ Lottie asked as Stevie put on a pair of big yellow gloves.

‘Cleaning gloves,’ Stevie answered, ‘So I don’t have to touch David’s smelly clothes.’ Stevie grimaced as she separated the Roses’ clothes into colours, trying not to think of whose clothes she was touching or where they had been. She had once accidentally turned David’s white jumper into a light shade of pink. He had never let her forget it. 

‘That my top, and that one,’ Lottie picked up her clothes as she spied them. 

‘Yes but put them back please, we have to match all the colours together. Do you know any colours yet?’ Stevie asked as she continued sorting with her gloves on. She never washed her own clothes with the Roses’ in case she took any of them home with her by mistake. Not that they would notice, they had so many.

‘Back,’ Lottie told her as she held up David’s jumper. ‘Boo’ she said as she grabbed her father’s navy jacket, ‘and white.’ She smiled triumphantly as she picked up Moira’s skirt. 

Stevie smiled to herself, she knew one more colour than she was expecting, considering everything Moira, and consequently Lottie, owned had to be black and white. 

A foreign noise in the Motel Reception startled them. Before Stevie could get up and take off her gloves, Lottie had already run in.

‘Hello, welcome My Momo,’ Lottie said confidently to the couple standing there who were slightly taken aback at such a small welcomer. 

‘Hi, how can I help you?’ Stevie asked as she grabbed Lottie and stood behind the desk with her on her hip. 

She had to put Lottie down to sort the couple out, much to Lottie’s disgust. Stevie half glared at her, knowing that she was in awe of her enough to do what she wanted without much complaining, once reminded. Lottie pulled out some of her toys from under the desk while she waited, the glare had worked.

Once everything was sorted, the two of them showed the couple to their room, Lottie skipping along beside Stevie. Johnny always insisted that they filled up the rooms furthest away from theirs first, Moira’s recommendation. Stevie definitely agreed with that suggestion today, trying not to think about what Johnny and Moira were presently up to.

Stevie and Lottie left the guests to settle in and returned to the Motel Reception. Stevie was impressed that the guests had not been deterred by her little partner. She knew it wasn’t the most professional thing to have a two year old helping around the Motel, but she liked to think it showed that they were a family run business. 

They had just finished loading the first lot of washing when Johnny and Moira appeared in the doorway. Johnny’s face was a little flushed while Moira’s was glowing, both their hair still slightly damp. 

‘I think that was a little over 20 minutes, Mr Rose,’ Stevie said seriously. 

‘Well it’s a good job I have a trusty partner with a little helper to rely on.’ Johnny smiled at the pair of them, ‘Have you been helping Stevie while we were away Lottie?’ 

Lottie had not even noticed the absence of her parents and wasn’t sure what all the fuss was all about. ‘Yes Daddy,’ she smiled. ‘New peeple at My Momo.’

‘There’s new guests at the Motel?’ Johnny said enthusiastically, looking at Stevie. 

‘Yes Mr Rose, we checked in a couple and showed them to their room. Lottie was very helpful.’ 

‘Well done sweetheart,’ Johnny beamed at his very happy daughter. Praise from Stevie was high praise indeed.

‘Why would they want to check in here? At this hour?’ Moira enquired. She was still getting used to the idea of her daughter helping around the Motel. She would object, but preferred the consequential lie ins and minutes alone. 

‘Let’s not dwell on that, Moira. All guests are welcome here,’ Johnny looked around as if the guests were listening in. 

‘Even ones who never leave,’ Stevie jibed at them and then immediately regretted it, their response was stone cold. 

‘Well Stevie, thank you for looking after Little Miss Rose. I shall take her off your hands now,’ Moira stated, knowing that Lottie would be reluctant to leave Stevie.

Words Stevie was relieved to hear, she had quite a few jobs that she would not be able to carry out with a little follower. Stevie crouched down and gave Lottie the best hug that she knew how to. 

‘Thanks for your help Lottie,’ she smiled at her, ‘I’ll see you later.’ 

Moira stretched out her arm for Lottie to take her hand, hopeful that her daughter would be willing to spend time with her. They said goodbye to Johnny before heading off into the day.


End file.
